Lemy
"Hmm. Sounds like someone is calling for help. I have to check it out." —'Lemy', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Lemy is a playable character in Happy Tree Friends Origins, one of the spin-offs of the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. He appears in that game along with Allay (in her original form). His creator is zolrac3005 from DeviantArt (now known as Doctor-Lemur). History ''Happy Tree Friends Origins Lemy first appears in this fan series in ''Happy Tree Friends Origins, as the co-star of the game with Allay. Here, he is one of the surviving tree friends after Bowser unleashed the Dragon into the Happy Tree Kingdom. Neena and Tacho are the only other survivors there, whose role is to give Lemy and Allay advice. Upon leaving the kingdom, Lemy and Allay set off to save the captured tree friends and drive off the Koopa Troop. At the end of their journey, Lemy and Allay reach Bowser, King of the Koopas, and by defeating him, the two rescue the captured tree friends. In this game, Lemy and Allay share the same basic abilities (jumping, shooting, stomping). ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, Lemy makes a brief appearance. He appears at the ending cutscene. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Lemy is one of the supporting characters and a temporary party member. The first time he is given a focus in a cutscene, he overhears Bowser's Hopmon minions kidnapping Elica and sending her away to Bowser's castle. Bowser is planning to interrogate her, but fortunately she is rescued. Lemy later joins Cuddles's party for a short while to storm Bowser's castle via its secret entrance in order to recover Allay's crown that Iggy, Larry, and the Boos managed to steal back in the Ice Cave. He finally leaves after the mission is done. General information Physical appearance Lemy is a white lemur with black markings on his eyes and head. He is often shown wearing a blue headband. Personality Lemy loves peace and is a loving and caring character. Despite this, he still does not mind participating in battles. Speech In all Happy Tree Friends Adventures games featuring Lemy, there is no voice acting, though Lemy does speak clear English in text during dialogue. Powers and abilities In Happy Tree Friends Origins, Lemy has been shown to be as capable as every other known playable tree friend when it comes to his basic abilities. Additionally, he is able to make use of power-ups such as Magic Mushrooms to change his shooting mechanics and Simple Stars of Invincibility to temporarily turn invincible and mow down several enemies by simply touching them. While teamed up with Cuddles's party in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Lemy utilizes tricky and pragmatic skills to inflict damage or debilitate enemies. Relationships Friends and love interests Lemy and Allay work together very well during their mission in Happy Tree Friends Origins. Foes and rivals Like most tree friends, Lemy is against Bowser and his minions. List of game appearances This is a list of game appearances for Lemy. Minor appearances, including cameos, are not counted. Profiles and statistics ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *Level 20 *HP: 1627 *MP: 273 *Agility: 32 *Attack: 44 *Defense: 32 *Magic Attack: 29 *Magic Defense: 29 *Luck: 78 *Skills: **Body Blow ***MP/TP Cost: 0 ***Power: 40 ***Description: ''"Inflicts damage." **Raise Fighting Spirit ***TP Cost: 20 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Increases the user's ATK for 5 turns." **Kick Sand ***TP Cost: 15 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Blinds the enemy." **Chew ***TP Cost: 25 ***Power: 60 ***Description: "Inflicts damage and has 10% chance of stunning the target." **Find Scent ***TP Cost: 20 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Resets an enemy's evasion to normal." **Insult ***TP Cost: 30 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Increases an enemy's ATK for 10 turns and confuses it." **Make Sure ***TP Cost: 10 ***Power: 60 ***Description: "Inflicts damage." **Anger ***TP Cost: 20 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Lowers an enemy's AGI for 10 turns." **Ask for Attention ***TP Cost: 20 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Silences an enemy." **Vicious Bite ***TP Cost: 30 ***Power: 70 ***Description: "Inflicts damage and (lowers) the target's DEF." **Contagious Yawn ***TP Cost: 10 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Puts an enemy to sleep." **Charge ***TP Cost: 40 ***Power: 90 ***Description: "Inflicts damage." **Surprise Attack ***TP Cost: 30 ***Power: 80 ***Description: "Inflicts damage. Strikes faster than most other attacks." **Frolic ***TP Cost: 40 ***Power: 90 ***Description: "Inflicts damage and lowers the target's ATK." Gallery Artwork d4af0x1-27cde8c2-28df-4907-991d-8e42b0d19b95.png|2011 artwork. Sprites lemy5.png|Lemy in HTFA 5. lemyportrait5.png|Lemy's portrait in HTFA 5 and Origins. htfoicon.png|Lemy on the HTF Origins icon. lemyorigins.png|Lemy in HTF Origins. d4mgg6i-15f81d54-dc81-4cf8-a217-39eb138d9cab.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever'' Screenshots Htfolastscene.png|Allay and Lemy in the ending of HTF Origins. Quotes *''"Hmm. Sounds like someone is calling for help. I have to check it out."'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Trivia *Since October 19, 2011, the zolrac3005 account got deactivated due to personal reasons. He later came back under the name Doctor-Lemur around 2013. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fan characters Category:Lemurs Category:Playable Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters